A Change of Heart
by PsychVamp
Summary: Katherine's time in Elena's body is running out but there is something she needs to do. She enlists Caroline's help and together they travel to New Orleans. Will the trip turn out to be what either of them expects?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. So this will take place after TVD 5x11, as for the Originals most of that show won't happen in here (I need Davina and Sophie alive for my plans) so this takes a turn and won't follow the plot of either show closely. There will be no Hayley or baby in this story, because I think they are both stupid and I can do what I want in fan fiction.**

**Summary: Katherine's time in Elena's body is running out but there is something she needs to do. She enlists Caroline's help and together they travel to New Orleans. Will the trip turn out to be what either of them expects?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters they belong to all those people at The CW. Only the plot is mine (I diffidently don't see it ever happening for real).**

**_A Change of Heart_**

Chapter 1 – A Bone to Pick

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this." Caroline said as she and Katherine walked down the old style New Orleans street.

Katherine smirked, "Everything will work out. You'll see."

Caroline glanced at the brunette, "Are you sure he'll even want to see you? He didn't come when you were on your death bed."

"Which is why we are here now, I want to know why." Katherine reminded the blonde, "He and I have been playing around each other for 500 years and yet when I am finally going to be gone forever, he can't bother himself to come say goodbye? No, that is not acceptable."

Caroline could understand Katherine's motives, which was why she broke her out of the Salvatore cell in the first place. She sighed, "I just wish I didn't have to run into Klaus while I was here."

"Maybe you won't." Katherine offered with a shrug, and stopped in front of a bar, "How about we get a few drinks first? Maybe the liquid will give you some courage."

Caroline rolled her eyes but followed Katherine into the bar, as straight to the bartop. The two women sat down and waited for the blonde behind the bar to make her way over to them. Caroline scanned the bar, it was only 7pm, so it was a light crowd but it was slowly starting to fill up. She turned to her companion, "What do I do if I do see him?"

"Have some fun that you will feel guilty about later?" Katherine suggested with a shrug and then she smiled as the bartender came closer.

"Hello ladies, what can I get for you?" The bartender asked, her smile nice and inviting.

"I would like a vodka cranberry." Caroline answered, and after thinking on it added, "Make it two of them."

Katherine laughed and said, "I'll have a bourbon, straight up please."

"Coming right up." The bartender replied and went about pouring the drinks.

Caroline nervously tapped her finger on the bartop, "I should have just let you come by yourself. Stayed in Mystic Falls and pretend that I had no idea how you got out of the basement or where you would have went."

"Ha, no would have believed that after they left us alone to go try to find Nadia and a traveler." Katherine said and smiled as the bartender gave them their drinks.

"True." Caroline said and she downed half of her first drink in one quick action.

"Do either of you need anything else?" The bartender asked as she watched Caroline finish off the rest of the first drink.

"No thank you…Camille." Katherine replied, reading the name tag to answer.

"Please, Cami and just let me know if you change your minds." She told her before going over to help a dark skinned man that had just arrived.

Katherine watched the bartender for a moment, she seemed to know the man well but was somewhat wary of him at the same time. She looked at the man, there was something about him. She turned a little more to get a better view and realized he was a vampire, and assumed the bartender was fully aware. She smirked and turned to Caroline, "I think I just found our way in."

Caroline looked at her confused and put down her now empty glass, "We needed a way in? I am pretty sure we could walk right up to them and shock the crap out of them right like that. Hey, Cami, can I get another please?" Caroline called to the blonde down the bar.

Cami looked over and said, "Be right there." Before she said something to the man in front of her and walked over, "Same thing?"

"Yes please, and make it another double." Caroline replied.

"Cool your jets Blondie, I am sure you want will still want to have some of your senses left when you run into Klaus." Katherine replied and said to Cami, "Just one will be fine."

"Just one, coming right up." She answered with a smile, but a sent a look toward the man she had been talking to.

Katherine saw out of the corner of her eye as the guy got up and came over toward them, "You beautiful ladies mind if I join you?"

"Of course not." Katherine responded, putting on her best flirtatious smile, "I am Elena, this is Caroline."

"I'm Marcel. What brings you to New Orleans?" He asked and took a sip of his scotch.

"Is that obvious that we're tourists?" Katherine questioned in return.

"I am pretty sure I would remember you if you'd ever been here before." Marcel answered, giving Katherine a million-dollar smile.

"Well, aren't you a smart one." She replied and looked over to Caroline, who was staring at her empty glass lost in her thoughts. Katherine rolled her eyes, before saying, "Caroline you are being rude not talking to our handsome admirer."

"He's probably safer if I don't talk to him." Caroline commented but looked over at him anyway, and scanned his body, stopping on his ring, "Or maybe not, must be important to have that."

His brown eyes lost hint of attraction, "Why are two in my city?"

"Way to ruin all the fun Caroline." Katherine scolded and then answered, "We are here to see Elijah. He didn't come to my funeral, and so I have a bone to pick with him."

Caroline let out a small laugh at the shock of that answer on Marcel's face before commenting, "I think you just ruined _his_ fun Kat..Elena."

That shook Marcel back to himself, "Well, why don't you allow me to take you to him?" He said, and stood up, swiping his hand out to indicate they should follow him out the door.

* * *

Caroline scoffed at the iron gate they stood in front of, "A giant M, how humble of the Mikaelson family."

"I see you know them." Marcel commented sarcastically as he opened the gate, and ushered the girls in.

"Only intimately." Katherine informed him with a laugh in her tone, the smirk on her face showing her complete lack of fear.

Caroline on the other hand was nervous, she had no idea how Klaus would respond to her presence. She had long ago lost any fear that Klaus would ever hurt her, at least deliberately, but that didn't mean he wouldn't be happy to see her.

Marcel ignored Katherine's comment and led them over to a small table, "Please take a seat." He waited until they had before he turned to another man in the courtyard, "Diego, go find Elijah and Klaus, they have some guests."

Caroline got out of her seat and started to pace.

"Please sit back down." Marcel requested, though it sounded more like a command.

"Don't tell me what to do." Caroline snapped and continued to pace.

Katherine laughed, and whispered to Marcel, "You should try being nicer to her, I highly doubt she is coming with me when I leave."

Marcel raised his eyebrows at her, "And that concerns me how?"

"Oh, you'll see." Katherine told him before her eyes drifted to the staircase, where she watched as Elijah descended. She let out a little breath and stood to her feet, and walked toward him, "Hello Elijah."

"Elena, why are you here?" Elijah asked, looking her over in confusion, his eyes briefly drifting to a still pacing Caroline before coming back to her.

"I felt I owed it to Katherine, she was very upset when you didn't come to say goodbye." Katherine said, putting on her best Elena attitude.

She heard Caroline huff and stop her pacing, "We are not going to play this game."

"And what game is that love?" Klaus asked, staring down at them from the balcony.

"Not one that involves you." Caroline responded, giving him a pointed glare, but there was a slight twitch to her lips.

Rebekah appeared next to her brother and scowled as she looked down at them, "What are you two doing here?"

"I just had something to talk to your brother about." Katherine voiced, never looked away from the eldest Mikaelson sibling.

"I am just here because I couldn't let her come alone." Caroline answered, giving Rebekah a brief glance before looking back at Klaus.

"Of course you did. Well, as always, it is a pleasure to see you both." Rebekah replied sarcastically before disappearing back into the room behind her.

"What game Elena?" Elijah asked once his sister had made her announcement.

"I'm not Elena. Though, this is Elena's body." Katherine told him, even giving a flare of her arms for the show of it.

"Katerina?" Elijah asked his face just full of disbelief, and Klaus was at his side in a moment his face expressing clear anger.

Caroline came up and stood next to the doppelganger, placing herself between her and Klaus "Calm down, and let her explain everything."

Marcel had been watching this entire display from his place at the table and decided that whatever was going on, he didn't want to be a part of. He carefully removed himself from the courtyard and all the other vampires in area followed suit.

"I can't wait to hear this." Klaus replied and glared at Katherine.

Katherine sighed, she had really hoped that having Caroline along would distract Klaus, but that obviously wasn't happening, the man was too stubborn, "I didn't want to die. All the options had run out, except for one. My family comes from a long line of Travelers, so, when I was no longer a vampire, I got my magic back. Travelers have this spell, it allows them to live on in another's body once their original one has died. With my last breath I cast the spell and placed my mind in Elena's body. To keep my conscious in control, and not Elena's, which is bouncing around in here," She said and pointed to her head, "I had a Traveler do a separate spell that keeps me in control over Elena. The little Mystic Falls gang figured it out and wants to reverse the spell. When we left Stefan and Damon were still arguing about whether to keep me in Elena or to kill me all together, you can guess who was advocating which."

"I'm with Damon." Klaus commented, and then looked to Caroline, "Why are you helping the woman who killed you take over your best friend's life?"

"She agreed to not fight with us if I let her come and talk to Elijah." Caroline explained, and then added, "So, you two are going to talk, and then we are going back to Mystic Falls, and hopefully before everyone else shows up here. They may not be geniuses but I bet it won't take them too long to figure out where we went."

Elijah nodded, and looked to the brunette, "Come on, we can go somewhere more private to talk." He said and held out his arm for her to take.

Katherine smiled and placed her hand on the offered arm, "That is all I want." She replied and the two walked off.

Caroline watched the pair walk and felt her nerves return now that she and Klaus were alone. She could feel his body heat on the right side of her body, and it brought so many memories about that day in the woods.

"Why are you really here Caroline?" He asked, his eyes slowly rolling over her body, taking in every inch so he could remember her perfectly.

"I already said, I have to make sure Katherine actually keeps up her end of the deal." She said and took in the building for the first time, she was too nervous to do it before, "This is a really beautiful place."

"Allow me to show it to you." Klaus offered, and put out his arm for her, just like Elijah had done for Katherine.

Caroline smiled at him and placed her hand delicately on his arm. His hand soon covered hers as they began to walk.

"This was always my favorite city, and this my favorite house." Klaus commented as he showed her the main rooms.

"Why'd you leave?" She asked, taking in the finely crafted woodwork.

"Mikael found us, we had successfully avoided him for three hundred years, but in 1919 he came to New Orleans and burned us out." Klaus explained, and Caroline could see the hatred he still held for his father in his eyes.

"That sounds horrible."

Klaus shrugged, "I think the worst part was the loss that leaving New Orleans brought. We thought Marcel was dead. Elijah abandoned Rebekah and I. We went to Chicago, you know how well that went, and then I was alone. Those next ninety years were the worst decades of my life." He confessed to her, never once talking his hand off of hers or looking her in the eye, "I hope this time around works out better."

"I have faith in will." Caroline commented, looking at briefly out of the corner of her eye before saying, "So, Marcel was with you guys in New Orleans the first time?"

Klaus shook his head with a smile before answering, "Yes, Marcel was a slave to his father, the Governor. I rescued him, and when he became old enough, turned him into a vampire." He explained as he opened a door and ushered her inside.

"I feel like there has to be more to the story than that." She said but she didn't go into more on the subject when she noticed they were in his bedroom. She took a breath, but on her best emotionless face and said, "A little full of yourself aren't we?"

Klaus chuckled, "That was not what I had in mind, but obviously you did." He teased before walking past her, making sure that they touched as he did, and walked to the window, "What I came in here to show you," He opened the window, "Was this."

Caroline looked at him confused before she came to stand beside him. She felt her breath still for a minute, he had the most beautiful view of the city. It was all lit up with twinkling lights and she could here jazz playing in the distance, "This is beautiful."

"I thought you'd appreciate it." Klaus told her, but he was watching her not the view.

"Klaus." Caroline said and turned to look at him, "I really didn't come here to see you."

"Are you disappointed you did?" He asked, his eyes boring into hers.

Caroline looked at him for a long time, honestly she knew she would run into him. She had thought about yelling at him but all she really wanted to do, now that she saw him, was kiss again. It had felt really good to kiss him before, and the sex had been amazing. The way he was looking at her, she knew he wouldn't be against any advance she made, but if she did, what would that make them?

"You are thinking too much." He whispered before lowering his head and lightly brushing his lips against hers.

Caroline stopped him before he could pull away. She put her arms around his neck and attacked his lips, wanting to savor them.

Klaus didn't protest and pulled her closer. He gently lifted her up before placing down on the bed. And the rest of the night disappeared into a passion of flesh.

* * *

Katherine was tired of keeping her mouth shut, but she knew how Elijah valued his privacy so she would wait until they truly alone.

Elijah slowly opened a door and Katherine walked in, it was library. Volumes of book were displayed respectfully along the walls. Elijah motioned for her to sit on a large couch in the center of the room, Katherine obliged.

"Are you ready to tell me why you didn't come to my death bed?" Katherine asked once she was firmly comfortable on the cushions.

Elijah looked away in shame as he sat down beside her, "I apologize for that."

"Which isn't an answer." Katherine bluntly pointed out.

"No, and wish I had one that you would find acceptable." Elijah replied, moving his eyes up to look at her.

"I just want the truth Elijah. I don't care whether it was I want to hear, I just want the truth. You told me you loved me Elijah, I was hoping that meant enough for you to come say goodbye." Katherine admitted, trying to keep her feelings of betrayal at bay, "Klaus was able to come find the time, though I am sure it was not to say goodbye as more a form of last minute torture. Lucky for me that Caroline is such a good distraction that I never had to find out."

Elijah closed his eyes as her words sunk over him, "Katerina, I do love you and that was why I couldn't be there."

"I don't understand." She replied and wished for him to continue.

"I have spent the last thousand years watching the people I care about die." He stated and opened his eyes to look at her, "In all that time there has only ever been two women that I have loved, truly loved anyway. I had to bury one and I couldn't bring myself to do it again. I know that it was selfish and unfair to you but I…" He trailed off, not sure what else to say. He had been feeling guilty about his decision ever since he had watched his siblings drive away to head to Mystic Falls, "I never meant to hurt you."

"How did you think I would feel Elijah? For the last five hundred years we have being a game of cat and mouse. We had finally found a way to be together Elijah, and then this whole stupid cure thing tore us apart." Katherine asked, feeling her eyes fill with unshed tears, "Not to mention you choose your family over me."

"I explained to you when I left that…"

"Yes, that you were hoping a return to New Orleans could somehow redeem your brother. There is no way that more power can ever lead to redemption, I have tried it that way, and all it did was further destroy my soul." Katherine said to him in return and she let out a long sigh before saying, "And now let me be honest with you. I too have only ever loved two people, and those were the only times I have felt like something other than a horrible bitch. I was hoping that I would be able to say goodbye to both of those men before I died."

"Why didn't you call me when you learned you were dying?" Elijah asked then, getting defensive for a moment, "I only learned you were even dying because Damon called Klaus to gloat."

"Honestly, I didn't think you were care and it turns out I was right." She said and got off the couch and headed toward the door.

Elijah reached out and stopped her. He stood in front of her, "I didn't think you wanted me there and I wasn't going to put myself through that kind of pain for someone who I no longer thought cared about me."

"I called you for two weeks after Elena had shoved the cure down my throat. I waited for you to call me back and you never did. I took that as a sign you were done with me, so sorry I didn't call you to inform you of my demise. I don't know what I expected to get out of coming here." Katherine explained, and tried to move past him and out of his grip.

Elijah kept his grip firm, "I could make many excuses for why we haven't talked in these last months, but none of them will make it right. I don't know if there is anything that can at this point. I am sorry that I haven't been there for you."

"Be here for me now, don't let them kill me Elijah." Katherine begged, bring her free hand up to cup his cheek, "Help me and we can get another chance."

"At what expense Katerina? I do not want you to die, but I am also not going to let you take Elena's life from her." Elijah replied, removing her hand from his face and held it in his hand.

Katherine flinched back, finally causing Elijah to let go of her, and with her voice raised said, "Everything always comes back to little miss perfect Elena. Why is her life more important than mine?"

"I never said that. If the roles were reversed I wouldn't allow Elena to do this to you either." Elijah retorted, and kept his body firmly faced at hers, "I love you Katerina but I will not let you further destroy Elena's life."

Katherine huffed in anger, "I hate this Elijah."

Elijah softened his face, "No one ever said you had to like it but, if there is some way to fix this without losing either of you, then we will find it."

Katherine huffed as the tears she had been holding back finally slid down her face, "They will never give you the chance, because you are the only person that thinks I deserve one."

"I am not the only one. Caroline would not have helped you if she truly believed what the others do." Elijah said bringing his hand up to wipe the tears from her cheek, "I will not let them harm you."

"Unless that is the only way to save Elena." Katherine reminded him, looking into his brown eyes, "Isn't that right?"

Elijah let out a sigh as he locked eyes with her, "It won't come to that, there is always another way when it comes to magic. Trust me, I will not let you just disappear."

"Thank you Elijah." Katherine whispered before she placed a hard kiss to his lips.

Elijah savored the kiss for a long moment before he gently pushed her away, "Stop Katerina."

"What's wrong?" Katherine asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"I am not going to be with you intimately while you are in Elena's body." Elijah explained, taking a small step back.

"Why not?" Katherine questioned, looking at him oddly, "It's practically the same body I've always had."

"But it isn't yours, it is Elena's body, and she is my friend. I will not disrespect her if I can help it." Elijah explained, giving Katherine a pointed stare.

"Fine." She consented, though her tone let him know she wasn't exactly happy with it, "Are you at least going to let me stay here or am I going to have to find a hotel?"

"Of course you are welcome to stay, we have plenty of extra rooms." Elijah assured her with a smile.

"If I promise to behave myself, can we have the same room?" Katherine asked, giving him a sly smile, her tears completely gone now that she knew Elijah was on her side.

Elijah smiled at her persistence, "If you do anything inappropriate, I will place you another room."

"I won't do you anything that would ruin more Elena's image." Katherine promised, and held out her hand, "Deal?"

"We have a deal." Elijah agreed and raised her hand to his hand, placing a kiss on the back of it, "Tomorrow we will find a solution."

"Thank you Elijah, and I truly mean that." Katherine said, stalling him before they could leave the room.

"I have to acquit myself somehow for failing you, and what better way than saving your life my love?" Elijah asked, and then placed a soft kiss to her forehead.

Katherine smiled as Elijah led her up the stairs, and she wished she had come here from the start and had just forgotten all about Stefan.

**So this was originally only going to be a oneshot, but then it turned out to be really long (and I still am not finished) so there will be one or two more chapters. I am sorry for any grammar mistakes or the like.**

**Don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think, whether good or bad. I just want to know your thoughts!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!**

**I can also be followed on tumblr at psychvamp25**


	2. Chapter 2 Explantations

**_Chapter 2 – Explanations_**

Caroline blinked as she noticed the sunlight streaming in through the window that they had left open last night. Her eyes opened completely as she felt a warm arm tighten around her waist. She smiled as the events of the night flashed across her mind. Caroline slowly turned her body and looked at a still sleeping Klaus, she had never seen him look so at peace, so innocent. In this moment she could almost see the man he must have been before a thousand years hardened him to the world.

"Good morning." He whispered before he opened his blue eyes to look at her.

"Good morning." She responded and gave him a small smile.

"Are you going to run?" He asked and propped himself up on his elbow, the sheet falling to his hips.

Caroline took a deep breath and in a low voice said, "No."

Klaus gave her that smile that he only reserved for her and said, "That's the best news I have heard in weeks." He leaned forward and placed a searing kiss to her lips.

Caroline moaned into the kiss as his body rolled so it was covering hers.

A knock on the door released a different kind of moan from Klaus, "What?"

"Sophie is here," Marcel's voice said drifting in through the door, "Elijah wants you to come join him and Katherine."

"We have to go." Caroline whispered to him, not sure if Marcel was aware of her presence.

"Alright, I'll be there in five minutes." Klaus responded to his friend and gave her one more kiss before getting off of her and the bed.

Caroline followed suit, walking around the room and picking up her discarded articles of clothing. When she finally got to finding her shirt she held it up for him and said, "Can you stop destroying my shirts?"

Klaus chuckled as he slipped his own shirt back on, "It is so much more fun destroying them though."

"This was the only I had, I can't exactly go walking around your house in just my bra all day." Caroline pointed out.

Klaus threw one of his t-shirts at her, "This will do for now. Perhaps Rebekah will let you borrow a shirt before we go out to buy you some new clothes."

She looked at the shirt, "This is going to be so obvious." She replied as she put it on over her head, "I can't wait to hear the comments."

"Sorry to break it to you love, but I highly doubt anyone in this house isn't aware of what we did last night." He told her, a smirk gracing his every feature.

Caroline could feel herself flush and had to look away from him. The turn caused her to look out the window again, "It really is beautiful here."

"Come on love, time to join the others." Klaus said, a satisfied smirk still on his face as held out his hand for her.

Caroline smiled as took the offered hand, "Who is Sophie?"

"She is a witch, she does us favors and in return we do the same for her." Klaus explained as they walked down the stairs.

"How convenient." Caroline commented under her breath before Klaus opened the door for them to join the others.

* * *

"At some point I need to go get some new clothes." Katherine commented as she, Elijah and Sophie waited for Klaus and Caroline to join them.

"Later." Elijah promised her and looked up as the door opened.

"They sounded a little busy, it might be a few minutes." Marcel informed them, his face showing his confusion at the whole situation.

Katherine smirked, and tilt her head back as she said, "I wish I had made a bet about this, I would have won so much money."

Elijah looked at her, "You assumed this would happen?"

"Was she why he returned from Mystic Falls in such a good mood?" Marcel asked, thinking that would make a lot of sense.

"You two are so out of the loop." Katherine laughed at them.

"I am completely out of the loop, I have no idea what you are all talking about or why I am here." Sophie pointed out from her spot near the window.

"I'd like to know that too." Klaus asked as he and Caroline walked in the room.

Elijah took a moment to take in their obvious disheveled state before answering the question, "We cannot allow Katerina to reside in Elena forever, as Elena is obligated to her own life. I would like to find a way transfer her conscious to another body, _that_ is why you are here Sophie."

"How did you come to be this body in the first place?" Sophie asked, not sure she was completely understanding everything.

"I am, was, a Traveler, with my dying breath I put my conscious in this body and then had another spell performed that gave my consciousness control over Elena's consciousness." Katherine explained, a smug smile resting on her face, "So, what we were wondering was if I could use that same spell I used to get in Elena's body to get into another one."

"Well, you couldn't. You're in a vampire body, you can't perform magic anymore." Sophie said and thought about it, "I'd have to look some things up, and probably use Davina's help for a spell like this."

"Where would you put her? If you don't want her in this body because it is disrespectful how is putting her in a different body not the same thing?" Marcel asked as he leaned against the desk.

"We hadn't gotten that far yet." Elijah admitted, glancing over at Katherine.

"I have a suggestion." Caroline said from where she still stood next to Klaus, "We could always try to find a body Katherine finds acceptable in a coma ward, someone brain dead. Their lives are over but their bodies still work, Katherine could just take control of it."

"Wouldn't their family mind?" Sophie asked as she thought about the unknown blonde's plan.

"I am sure we can find a Jane Doe or someone with no family." Caroline added, looking at Klaus for his help.

"There are a lot of hospitals in New Orleans, it could work." Klaus agreed, and he smiled at the woman at his side.

Elijah nodded, "It is a good plan Caroline."

Caroline smiled, she was always happy when she had a good idea and people actually appreciated it.

"Okay then. I will need to go collect a few spell books I have and then with Davina, I'll see what we can find." Sophie told them before she walked out of the room, passing an incoming Rebekah on her way.

"As you two are obviously going to be staying awhile to figure this out. I will take you to buy some new clothes, there is no way I am going to let you borrow mine." Rebekah said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You could have joined us Rebekah, there was no need to eavesdrop." Marcel commented looking at the Original with admiring eyes.

"My judgments went unnoticed out there." Rebekah explained, before glaring at the two women, "Come along you two, I would rather not do this all day." Rebekah then turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

"This should be fun." Katherine commented sarcastically to Caroline as she followed Rebekah.

"Have fun love." Klaus told Caroline, who gave him a quick kiss on the lips before following the two other women.

Marcel and Elijah watched the display with a wide, shocked faces.

"Comments? Questions?" Klaus asked when he turned to look at them before walking over to pour himself a drink.

"What was that?" Marcel asked, gesturing between Klaus and the door, "Since when do you have any woman do that with you?"

"Since Caroline finally gave in to my advances." Klaus answered simply and took a sip of his drink, his smile never leaving his face.

"Is Caroline going to stick around once we solve this Katerina/Elena situation?" Elijah asked, wondering for just how long his little brother was going to be in such a good mood.

Klaus' smile fell a bit, "We haven't discussed it yet."

Marcel could see that this was going to be subject to avoid for now, so decided to ask something he'd been wondering since yesterday, "So is Katherine and Elena the doppelgangers?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and Elijah answered, "Yes they are the doppelgangers you've heard about. There was an ancient exlisor, dating back to the Silas legend, and Elena managed to find the cure to vampirism. Katerina stole it, gave it me, Silas stole it, somehow Elena got a hold of it and shoved it down Katerina's throat. The cure made Katerina human again, though a side effect was that her time was rapidily catching up with her. Katerina became a vampire in 1492."

"Of her own doing, I was just going to kill her." Klaus commented from his place on the couch.

Elijah glared at him, to which he just shrugged. Elijah continued, "Instead of just reverting to be a seventeen year old girl and aging normally, her body starting trying to make up for all those lost centuries. Apparently it started with her hair discoloring and then her organs started to fail. It was then that this plan to body jump came about."

"Have a late night chat did we brother?" Klaus said as Elijah finished his tale.

"Someone was making it a little difficult to sleep." Elijah replied, to which Marcel covered a laugh.

"I'd say I was sorry, but I'm not." Klaus replied and finished off his drink, "Have you given any thought to what sort of body you want Katerina to take?"

Elijah looked at his brother, "Why should I get a say?"

"Oh, am I mistaken on what it transpiring here? Are you and Katerina not going to make another go at your romance once she is no longer in the dear Elena?" Klaus asked, rising from the couch and going to pour himself another drink.

"We have not discussed that, there was more pressing things to figure out first." Elijah replied and this time Marcel could not hold back is laughter, "Find something funny about all of this?"

Marcel stopped laughing but the smile remained, "Just being in the same room as you two are having this conversation, it was just something I never planned to hear."

"Love is complicated. You should know that after nearly two hundred years of pining over our sister." Elijah commented, wiping the smirk of the younger vampire's face.

"He is really going to figure it out if the Mystic Falls gang shows up, three of Rebekah's ex-lovers are more than likely going to be here, and two of Katerina's." Klaus informed them and poured a drink for each, "This is going to be a complicated next few days."

* * *

Caroline was unsure what to say to Rebekah as they went into their third store but she knew that this silence couldn't last forever. Rebekah was not the kind of person to keep quiet, and so it was bothering Caroline that she was. Caroline sighed and said, "Come on, you have to be dying to say something."

"Just finish shopping, this is not the place to have this kind of conversation." Rebekah replied and walked to go look at some dresses.

"Why do you bother to try?" Katherine asked as they watched the Original browse the racks.

"You know why." Caroline answered before she went to look at the lingerie sections, mostly because she wanted to surprise Klaus, but now partially to annoy Rebekah.

Katherine smirked and followed behind the feisty blonde. As they browsed the racks she sighed and said, "When I get my new body, we're going to have to come back here."

Caroline laughed, "Seeing things you like?" She asked as she picked up a lacey black number.

"I am seeing things I think Elijah will like." Katherine replied with a rise of her eyebrows. They both turned their heads as the heard Rebekah gag. Katherine smiled at Caroline and said, "Hey Rebekah, do you have things like this for Marcel?"

"Marcel and I are not romantically involved." Rebekah told them as she came to stand beside them, "When you two are done talking about seducing my brothers, I will be in the bar down the street."

"I think I hit a nerve." Katherine replied before holding up a blue teddy, "Try this one, with your skin tone you must look amazing in blue."

Caroline took the garment. She cocked her head to the side and asked, "When did we become friends?"

Katherine looked just as confused, before answering, "I'm not sure, but I'm not complaining."

"Neither am I." Caroline replied, and gripped the two outfits in her hands, "I am going to try these on, give me a few minutes."

* * *

Twenty minutes after she left them, Rebekah noticed Katherine and Caroline walk into the bar, but only Caroline had added a bag. Rebekah rolled her eyes and took a large gulp of the drink she had in front of her.

"Do you know those two? They left with Marcel last night after mentioning your brothers." Cami asked as she noticed the two walk in.

"Unfortunately." Rebekah replied, and indicated that she wanted another round, "Those two are going to make my life hell."

"You should try to get to know us better Rebekah." Caroline said as she took the chair next to her, "Like it or not, we are probably going to be around a long time. Besides, don't you wish you had more women in your life?"

"I'd think so, you grew up with five brothers, that had to suck." Katherine commented before saying, "I'd like the same as before please Cami."

"Me too if you wouldn't mind." Caroline added, giving the blonde bartender a smile.

"Coming right up ladies." Cami replied, returning their smile before turning away to make the drinks.

"I am perfectly happy the way things are." Rebekah responded and looked up as Cami returned with the drinks, "Do you want things to change Cami?"

The bartender looked shocked that she was being put on the spot, she looked back between the three women and said, "I am not sure I understand the question. What are we talking about?"

"Katherine here has been toying with Elijah for nearly five hundred years and came here to get him to save her stupid ass." Rebekah explained cocking her head at the brunette before looking to the blonde, "While Caroline has been the object of Klaus' obsession for a little over a year now and has finally decided to stop being chased."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "I think your brother stopped thinking of me as a prize to win a long time ago Rebekah."

"I guess we will just have to wait and see." Rebekah said in return and downed her drink, "Let's go. I have had enough of this bonding for today."

Katherine stalled Caroline from following and asked, "Why are you trying so hard? Rebekah is not worth all this effort."

"Why aren't you? You lost Elijah the last time because you weren't willing to give up whatever to move here and be a part of his family, to be with him. I may not have exactly decided what I want right now, but eventually I will end up with Klaus, and life will be so much easier if Rebekah and I can get along." Caroline explained to her companion, she shook her head as she saw Katherine didn't understand, "Thank you for the drinks Cami, I am sure we will see each other around."

"It was nice to meet you Caroline." Cami said as the blonde went to follow after Rebekah, and she glanced to Katherine, who still hadn't moved, "Do you want another drink?"

Katherine turned to look at her, "No." She answered and walked off, and Cami couldn't help but wonder how these two women were going to shake up the French Quarter.

* * *

Caroline was looking around Klaus' room, wondering where she should put her new purchases when she heard her phone ring. She sighed, it had been going off for the last few hours, but with the occupation of shopping she had been able to ignore it. With a slightly shaking hand she picked it up, "Hello Stefan."

"Oh Caroline. Thank God you are alright. Why haven't you been answering the phone? Where are you? Where is Katherine?" Stefan said quickly his voice quickly going from concern to suspicion.

"We're safe. I thought it was best to keep Katherine as far away from Damon as possible while we figure out we are going to do." Caroline told him, spinning around quickly when she heard footsteps behind her. Klaus stopped and leaned against the doorway, watching her quietly, "You trust me, don't you Stefan?"

"Of course I do Care, but I don't understand what is going on." Stefan explained to her, "What are you trying to do?"

"We found some witches willing to help us out. We are going to try and get Katherine out of Elena by putting her into a different body. I didn't feel right letting Damon just kill her without even looking at other options." Caroline informed him, "So I found another way. I am sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't think of a way to do so without Damon overhearing."

Stefan sighed, "Where are you?"

"I am sure you can guess." Caroline replied, and gave Klaus a small smile, "There are only a few people in the world outside of Mystic Falls that we can trust to help us."

"I knew that is where Blondie would run." Damon's voice echoed in the background.

"Shut up Damon." Stefan replied, and then asked, "Have they found an answer?"

Klaus shook his head, and Caroline said, "Not yet, but they are confident that they will find one. Did you find Nadia and a Traveler?"

"We were able to find Nadia, but we haven't had any luck with the Travelers." Stefan told her.

Caroline nodded, and then said, "Hopefully the witches will be enough then. How long until you guys get here?"

"We should probably get there in about 13 hours at the speed Damon drives." He answered, "See you in the morning."

"Bye Stefan." Caroline said and placed the phone on the top of a dresser. She looked up to Klaus, "Excited for even more company?"

Klaus gave her a small smile, "I never have a problem with Stefan, though the others are going to be unwelcome guests. Who is Nadia?"

"Oh!" Caroline exclaimed, and then quickly explained, "I forgot that you wouldn't know, Nadia is actually Katherine's daughter."

"Didn't see that answer coming." Klaus answered, trying to get over his shock. And the smiled at her, "This is going to be an even more interesting reunion than I thought."

"Why are you so happy? This is going to be very awkward, maybe even violent." Caroline chided, but was still slightly smiling at his expression.

"And that is why I am happy. Everything is just more fun if there is the possible chance of it devolving into chaos." He said as he pushed away from the door, closing it as he did, and walked toward her, his eyes holding a devious gleam.

"We have other things to focus on right now." Caroline warned as she backed away, but the smile that filled her features was anything but a turn off. She knew that they really should be helping find the spell, or they should be talking about what the plan was once this was over, but all she could think about was how good he looked with that smirk on his face.

"I think they have it handled, Rebekah and Marcel are helping the witches and Elijah took Katerina to go visit some of the local hospitals for a body." Klaus informed her, and managed to get a hold of her arm. He used his strength and pulled her flush against him, he raised his hand to her cheek, "We have time to do whatever we'd like."

"Oh and what makes you think that I want to do that?" Caroline asked, giving him a teasing look as she placed her hands on his chest.

"I have my reasons." He responded and brought the hand that wasn't massaging her face to rest on her hips, hitching them closer to him.

Caroline smiled at the action and completely closed the distance between them by bringing her lips to his. When she pulled away, she whispered, "I don't know if that was a clear enough answer."

"Well, why don't I give you a more detailed explanation." He replied and unzipped her skirt before moving them toward the bed.

* * *

Katherine really hated hospitals, having spent a lot of her last day in one did not bring about good memories. She then let out a short laugh when she considered that the last time before her human existence returned her trip to the hospital had been to kill Caroline, who was now when of her only defenders.

"What is funny?" Elijah asked, her hand firmly in his.

"Just the complications that comes with life." She said cryptically, and then added, "Also, I really don't like hospitals."

"The smell is something unique." Elijah agreed, his face showing that he didn't approve of their venue either.

"We don't even know that this will really work." Katherine responded as she faked a smile at a passing nurse.

"It is better than sitting around and doing nothing." He said in return, and stopped them outside the door that had 'Coma Ward' written above it, "Are you ready?"

Katherine nodded, not sure what she was hoping to find on the other side of the door.

Elijah walked forward with confidence, while Katherine tagged along behind me, displaying an unsual amount of nerves. Elijah stopped at the nurses stations, he smiled at the woman sitting there, "Hello."

"Hi, are you here for visiting hours?" The young woman asked, smiling sweetly at him and then at Katherine.

"You could say that." Elijah answered and then looked his eyes with hers, "We would like to know if you have young women in this ward who either have no relatives or are jane does."

"There are three. Two are ophans and then other was a young woman whose family died." The young nurse replied, her voice in a daze.

"Please, can you show them to us." Elijah responded politely.

"Yes, right this way." She responded and slowly got up from her chair and started to lead them toward the far end of the hallway.

Katherine slipped her hand into Elijah's and whispered, "What if we don't like any of the girls?"

"We can keep looking, but the faster this goes the less chance we have of anything bad happening." Elijah assured her, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

"All three girls share a room, along with a few others who can afford the price of a private room." The nurse explained as she opened the door to the last room in the hall.

As they entered, Elijah took in six beds, all separated by a curtain. There were machines relaying constant beeps, some of heartbets and others that monitored brain function.

The nurse stopped at the first bed on the left, "This is Lisa, one of the orphan girls, she is seventeen. She was hit by a car four months ago walking back to her foster home after school, as was the other one. The two girls were friends from what I understand."

"Is there a chance she will wake up?" Katherine asked, taking in the young girl. Her skin tone suggested she was probably a mix of some kind, and her hair was jet black. Katherine assumed the girl was beautiful when there was still life flowing through her.

"No, the state is just waiting until she is 18 to declare her dead and donate her organs." The nurse answered, looking at the girl with pity. She then closed the curtain and went to the next bed, "This is the other orphan, Emily. She has pretty much the same story, the only difference being that she just turned seventeen three weeks ago."

Katherine studied this girl as well. She was strawberry blonde with a face full of freckles, but she too was probably a pretty thing when she was awake. Katherine was not seeing in either girls something that she felt a connection too, and if she was going to look like someone, she wanted it to be as near to her actual self as possible.

Elijah seemed to sense this or was perhaps feeling the same when he said, "Can we see the third?"

"She is right over here." The nurse said and took them to the last bed on the right, "This is Ava, age nineteen. She has been with us for two months. Her parents were killed in the crash that placed her in this state. Her grandmother is in a home and refuses to turn of the machines, she is holding on to a hope that isn't there."

"Why is there no hope?" Katherine questioned, taking in the young girls lovely cheekbones and deep brunette hair. Her body type also seemed similar to that that Katherine was used to having, maybe just a little bit taller.

"The forces she experienced in the crash left body severely broken, there was some oxygen loss to the brain and some head trauma. Even if she did wake up, it is very unlikely she would have any memory left." The nurse informed them, "She really is a poor girl."

Elijah nodded and said to the nurse, "Thank you, you can go and forget that you ever saw us here today."

The nurse nodded her head in confirmation and left them alone in the room.

"What do you think?" Elijah asked, seeing how much more attention Katherine was paying to this girl than to the others.

"She looks the most like me, plus I like that she is a little older." Katherine replied and gentely lifted up one of the girls eyelids, "Brown, well that is nothing new."

"Were you hoping for blue?" Elijah questioned, his voice sounding ready to laugh.

Katherine did laugh, "No, I think we have enough blue eyed blondes wondering around, don't you?"

Elijah chuckled a yes before asking, "Is she the one then?"

"Yes. If what we are planning is even possible, this body will do. Do you like it?" Katherine asked him, thinking on her previous conversation with Caroline, and realizing that she really did want him to be a part of her future.

"I do find this body attractive but you are the one that will have to live in it." He replied, using a diplomatic voice to answer.

"You will have to live with too, or at least, I hope you will." Katherine told him, giving him a small smile, "When all this is over, I do want us to make another go of things. I want us to be together Elijah."

Elijah gave her a smile, "I would like that too Katerina, buts worry about one thing at a time."

Katherine nodded and took a deep breath, "Let's get back, see if those witches have found an answer yet. Then we can start discussing the future."

"I look forward to that talk." Elijah assured her, and held her hand in his as they walked out of the room.

**Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read, review, follow and favorite this story. I hope this second chapter was just as enjoyable as the first, don't be afraid to let me know what you thought. I do love reading reviews, or if you don't want to share with the group, I am not against PMs.**

**I can also be found on tumblr under psychvamp25.**

**If anyone is interested, this story is lacking a cover and I am very untalented in that area. I would be forever grateful if anyone would be so kind as to make me one.**


	3. Chapter 3 We Need to Talk

Chapter 3 - We Need to Talk

Caroline stood on the balcony, looking at the scene playing out before her with worry. She knew that she could not remain up here forever, she was really the only person that could be the mediator between the two groups.

Elijah stood with Katherine firmly behind him while Klaus and Marcel stood in the front, yelling at Damon and Bonnie. Rebekah and a few of the New Orleans vampires were standing off to the side behind Elijah, as if they were waiting to see if they would be needed. Stefan kept trying to get the attention of the yellers, while Matt and Jeremy looked like they didn't know how to interfere without being injured.

Carolien took a deep breath and with a voice as loud as she could yelled, "That is enough!"

All the heads turned to look up at her, and while they were distracted she sped down the steps. She stopped so she was standing next to Klaus and facing Damon, who broke the silence by saying, "Never would have pegged you for a traitor Blondie."

"Funny, I've always had you pegged as an idiot." Caroline replied, knocking Damon's smirk of his face and keeping Klaus from attacking him by gripping in arm with her hand. She looked at her friends, "Can we please just talk about all of this like civil people?"

"I agree with Caroline. Yelling about this isn't going to get us anywhere." Stefan responded, giving his brother a very pointed glare.

"Fine, we will talk." Damon consented, though it was obvious he wasn't happy about it. His eyes drifted to Marcel, "I see the King has fallen."

Marcel smirked, probably the opposite of what Damon was expecting, "And I see that you are still a pathetic mess hiding behind violence and sarcasm."

Klaus chuckled, while everyone else just looked confused. Damon made a step toward Marcel but Stefan stalled him, "Stop."

"I agree with Stefan, enough of this childish behavior. Let's retire to the study and discuss this like the adults we are." Elijah said, using his big brother voice. He turned to one of the vampires waiting in the wings, "Diego, please go wake Sophie and Davina and ask them to join us."

"Right away." Diego replied and disappeared into the house.

"This way." Elijah said and placed his hand on the small of Katherine's back, leading her into the house.

Klaus and Caroline waited until everyone else had followed, Bonnie gave her a strange look as she walked by and Rebekah took the opportunity to talk to Matt. Klaus waited and then placed his hand on the small of Caroline's back before they started to follow.

Stefan came up beside Caroline and asked, "Do you really have a plan to get Katherine out of Elena without killing her?"

"Yes." Caroline answered and then looked around, "Where is Nadia? I thought you said you had found her."

"She is still in the trunk, we had to keep snapping her neck to get her to behave." Stefan replied as he took in his first view of the large house.

Caroline nodded, "We will deal with her later, I am sure she will understand once Katherine can talk to her."

Klaus removed his hand so they could walk single file through the door. Stefan walked over to join Damon on one side of the room, while Klaus went and join his siblings on the other side. Caroline nodded to Katherine and the two of them took their place in between the two groups, though Katherine made sure she was closer to the Originals. They all stood sending stares between each other until the door opened, revealing Diego and the witches.

Sophie and Davina slowly looked around the room before deciding to walk over and join the New Orleans group.

Klaus spoke to Diego, "There is a woman in the trunk of our guests' car, please bring her inside. The kitchen would probably be a good place to take her."

"I'll get right on it." Diego replied and closed the door as he went to take care of his task, happy to escape the obvious tension.

"Can we get on with this please?" Damon asked as he glared over at Katherine, "I would like to get Elena back as soon as possible."

"We all would Damon, but that doesn't mean we need to kill Katherine to do it." Caroline replied and looked over at the group. "Do you all remember that spell Klaus used to pretend to be Alaric and then Tyler?"

They all nodded, and Bonnie looked especially offended by the option.

"Will that work if her original body is dead?" Matt asked, looking at Bonnie for confirmation.

"It worked for Klaus, kind of." Bonnie replied, glaring daggers at Klaus.

"All is well that ends well love." Klaus responded with a shrug.

Caroline shot him a look that clearly stated she was not amussed before she said, "It is the only option we have. We have found another body to place Katherine in, the only problem is…"

"We aren't sure if we can transfer a consciousness from one mind to another when it has already been transferred to one not their own." Sophie cut in when she saw Caroline stumbling for words. She then turned to Bonnie, as the only new woman present she assumed she was the witch she had been told about, "You've done the spell before. I understand that you are no longer a witch, but we were hoping you could talk us through the spell."

Bonnie looked like she had just been asked to resurrect the Devil and Jeremy placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Stefan looked over to her, and in his calm voice asked, "Could it work?"

Bonnie glanced at Stefan quickly, before turning her gaze on Katherine, "Possibly, I am sure we will only know for sure once we try it out."

* * *

Caroline was deep in thought as she looked out the window when there was a knock on her door. She snapped her head up, there was no way Klaus and Elijah had returned yet, and said, "Come in."

Stefan's head popped in, "Can we talk?"

"Of course." Caroline replied with a smile, and turned away from the view to look at her friend, "Which subject do you wish talk about?"

Stefan laughed and sat down on the bed, "There do seem to be a lot. Let's start with why did you help Katherine?"

Caroline looked back out the window before she answered, "There was just something in the way she described her mistakes, and her regrets. She knew that there was no way to correct most of them but she wanted a chance with the one she could."

"Elijah." Stefan answered, knowing that Katherine always claimed there had only been two men she truly loved.

"Yes, she could see that after all she had done, that there was no way you could ever forgive her, and that you're heart belonged to Elena. But she was deeply hurt that Elijah didn't come to see her on her deathbed, that you were the only one to comfort her. Apparently Damon used her feelings for Elijah to trick her, and that just caused her more hurt and anger." Caroline continued, and turned around to look at him, "I didn't know any other way to help her. I offered to call Elijah for her, but she said that without seeing his face she would never know for sure what he felt. I knew that once Damon came back he was going to kill her, so there was no time to convince Elijah to come to us. I had no idea she was going to suggest switching bodies until we were on our way here."

"Did you ever think that she might have been tricking you?" Stefan asked as Caroline walked over and sat down next to him.

"Of course I did, but the look in her eyes forced me to give her a chance. Besides, she wasn't in Katherine's 500 year old vampire body, she was in Elena's eight month vampire body. In that sense I am older and stronger." Caroline informed him, "I am not an idiot Stefan, I knew exactly what I was getting into to."

"And that included whatever is going on with Klaus?" He questioned, bringing up his the second line of inquiry.

Caroline smirked and turned away, "Are you really surprised?"

Stefan was silent for a few seconds, "Yes and no. I always assumed that there was more than just one sided feelings going on, and that was why you slept with him in the first place. But you have insisted ever since that it was a mistake and you were a bad person and that you just needed to get him out of your system. Yet, we arrive here and you are obviously staying in Klaus' room." He said looking around as he made his statement, "What are you planning to do Caroline?"

Caroline looked down at her hands as they sat on her lap, "I don't know, he and I haven't talked about the future at all. He's made all these promises in the past, but I'm not sure if they still stand. I don't know how much of his feelings were just trying to win me and how much were real."

"Are your feelings real?" Stefan asked, taking one of her hands in his, "You know I would never judge you."

Caroline looked up at him and gave a smile small, "You might not but everyone else will and I truly think that is the only thing holding me back. Look at the pain I have already caused Tyler."

Stefan shook his head, "Tyler should be angry at himself, you gave him all the chances in the world and he still left you. I know you don't to think this way, but be selfish for once Caroline. I want you to think about just your feelings in this situation and that will lead you on the right path." He squeezed her hand and got up from the bed.

As he hand touched the doorknob Caroline said, "Thank you Stefan."

"I will always be here for you Care, no matter what decision you make." He assured her before opening the door and walking away.

* * *

Elijah glanced over at his brother as they finished loading the body of the girl in the truck they had acquired, a compelled nurse jumping in as well. He had been waiting for a moment alone, there were a few things he wished to discuss.

Klaus closed the door and turned, "Go ahead Elijah, I can see you are just chewing on something."

Elijah was not surprised by his brother's bluntness and responded in kind, "What are you planning with Caroline?"

"We still have not talked about it." Klaus repeated his earlier answer.

"You don't have to put up that front, we are the only ones here. You may have not talked about it with her, fine, but what do you want to happen? I have never seen you behave this way with a woman before, and it honestly confuses me." Elijah replied and watched his brother's actions carefully.

Klaus turned away, he knew that he should have been displaying less of his feelings out in the open, but it was so hard to contain himself when he was around her. He looked back at his brother and uttered the words he had never said aloud to another soul, "I love her Elijah and I wish to spend the rest of our eternal lives together, showing her all the magic that the world has to offer. But she will never want the same. I am not worthy of her Elijah. She is only with me now because she is going through a rebellious faze. Once we bring Elena back, she will leave with the rest of them and return to Mystic Falls."

Elijah watched with shock as he brother climbed into the driver's seat of the vechile. He had never heard his brother express so much emotion for a person that was not a member of their family, at least not like this. He had been near inconsoulable after Mikael had forced them to flee New Orleans in 1919, but this was something else. Elijah slowly walked over to the passenger side and climbed in, still not sure what to say.

Klaus started them back on their journey to the French Quarter, "Is Katerina going to stay with us if this works?"

Elijah thought on his question for a few moments before saying, "Yes, at least she will for awhile. Do you have a problem with that?"

Klaus briefly glanced at his brother before looking back at the road, "No, Katerina is welcome to stay as long as she, and you, wish. I have already accepted the fact that my revenge is over, I will do nothing to her as long as she does nothing to me."

"Why have you given up on your revenge? Is it because of Caroline?" Elijah inquired, staring at his younger brother.

"Yes." He answered simply. Neither said another word us they drove and then pulled into the compound's parking area.

Elijah watched as he saw Marcel and a few of the other daywalkers walking toward them. While they were still out of hearing he said, "You deserve love Niklaus, don't chase it away just because you don't believe it is returned." He got of the car before he could receive an answer.

Klaus just stared at his brother as he disappeared through the car door and wasn't sure what to think anymore.

* * *

"You're sure this won't have any negative consequence on Davina?" Sophie asked as they went over the final piece of the spell.

"Your magic is ancestrial and sacrificial, this should be perfectly acceptable for someone with Davina's power to practice without consequence. I was always tempted by the dark stuff, that it is why it affected me as it did." Bonnie assured them, and then looked as those she was in a trance before saying, "Your ancestors agree as well."

A knock on the door caused the three witches to look up. Caroline entered the room, "Bonnie, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"We are busy here Caroline." Bonnie replied and looked back down at the book in front of her.

"Please, I promise not to keep you for long." Caroline insisted, she didn't want to but she would spill her secrets to two strangers if that is what it took to get Bonnie to hear her.

"It is fine Bonnie, we can't do anything more until they get back with the body anyway." Davina pointed out, and smiled at Caroline, who nodded her thanks at the young girl.

"Yeah, we will just give the two of you some privacy." Sophie agreed and got up her seat, Davina following behind as they walked past Caroline.

"Have you come to explain yourself?" Bonnie asked once the witches were gone, her voice stating how angry she was.

"Yes." Caroline answered and closed the door behind her, "I just wanted to…"

"I don't want to hear it Caroline." Bonnie said and got to her feet, "You choose Katherine, and Klaus, over us. The two people that have caused the most damage to all of our lives. Katherine killed you! Klaus forced you and Tyler apart. I don't understand how you could you choose them over us, we have always stood by you Care, through everything. I am glad to see you appreciate us so much."

Caroline felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks as Bonnie walked by her and out the door. She carefully moved and sat down on the now vacant couch. She was so caught up in her despair that she did not hear the footsteps as the approached. A hand on her shoulder caused Caroline to jump and look behind her.

Rebekah moved until she was sitting next to Caroline, "Bonnie was wrong."

"No she wasn't, I betrayed them." Caroline replied and tried to wipe away her tears, but they were still falling from her eyes.

"I have never met someone so loyal to a bunch of people that don't deserve it as you." Rebekah told her, "I have been around a long time Caroline, trust me when I say I know what I am talking about here."

Caroline glanced at the blonde next to her, "You hate me, why are you trying to make me feel better by telling me lies?"

"Those people that are trying to make you feel bad about yourself for following your heart and instincts, are not the moral elitists they pretend to me. They killed my brother, and who knows how many other vampires, just so they could find Silas and that stupid cure for Elena. And then what is it used for? Not to save precious little Elena, who was too weak to handle being a vampire, but to shove it down Katherine's throat. I don't see how any part of that story is a tale of heroes." Rebekah explained to her and then with a sigh added, "Everything you have ever done is out of loyalty to them, and that, Caroline is your best quality. You see the best in the people, even when they don't deserve it. I never hated you Caroline, I was jealous of your life, and that made me a spiteful person."

Caroline turned her body and looked at Rebekah head on, "Why are saying these things Rebekah?"

The Original looked away, as if she was ashamed of her feelings.

"What is it you are afraid to say?" Caroline asked, not sure she had seen such a look on a person's face before.

"I might have tried to deny it but I see what you do for him. He is less temperamental with you around, and I have never seen him smile like he does when he is looking at you. I want you to know, that I will try to be nicer from here on out, I want to see my brother happy, because then…" She trailed off, not sure how selfish the rest of her comment was going to sound.

"You can be happy too." Caroline replied, and she tentively grabbed her hand, "I can't promise what will happen in the future Rebekah, but I do hope you can find your happiness."

"Thank you Caroline." Rebekah responded and got to her feet, "I hope you think about what I said."

"I will, thank you for talking with me." Caroline told them blonde, trying to smile but not feeling it yet.

"We might be as good as sisters one day, I should start getting the bonding out of the way early." Rebekah said with a wink before she walked out of the room.

Caroline felt the first true smile grace her face since her talk with Stefan earlier.

* * *

Stefan was waiting patiently in the courtyard for the return of the Original brothers when his own came up beside him.

"Are we really going to just let them do this? I have the answer to all of our problems right here." He asked as he pulled out the Travelers' knife he had taken from Nadia and displayed it for his brother.

"Yes, we are." Stefan replied and watched as a group of the New Orleans vampires disappeared down a corridor, "And you should not interfere. This isn't Mystic Falls, we don't have any power here, and you have never been a favorite of any of the Originals."

"Oh, but my old buddy Marcel will protect me of course." He responded as sarcastically as possible.

"What exactly happened between you two?" Stefan asked, as he saw Klaus walk in and head straight into a lower floor room.

"I don't follow rules well little brother, you know that." Damon answered, and then shrugged, "I am going to see what Bonnie learned."

Stefan sighed as his brother walked off and he decided to follow after Klaus, there was one conversation he still needed to have with the Original Hybrid. It didn't take him long to find Klaus standing in a room, some sort of art studio, drinking a tumbler of scotch.

"What can I do for you Ripper?" He asked as he turned to look at the younger Salvatore, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Yes." He answered and waited until he held the drink in his hand before saying, "I want to talk to you about Caroline."

Klaus didn't respond until he sat down in a large armchair, "I thought you might. Please, take a seat Stefan." It wasn't until he had done as Klaus suggested that he asked, "Have you come to tell me to leave her alone?"

"No. Caroline is her own person and she is allowed to make her own choices. You challenge her and she needs that in a partner. I also see how she affects you, and as long as you don't hurt her, I don't see how any of this is my business to interfere with." Stefan told the Original sitting in front of him.

"I was not expecting that as your response." Klaus replied and took a swig of this drink, "Thank you Stefan."

"Caroline is my best friend and I just want what is best for her. I can eventually get the rest of the Mystic Falls gang to come board, but it might take years. You need to make sure that you are absolutely sure that this is what you want. You have spent the last year pinning after her, you can't put her through what is bound to be a hard start if you aren't going to stick with it for the long haul." Stefan explained, trying to get the urgency of the situation through to him.

Klaus sighed and set his drink down on a table, "I have waited 10 centuries to feel for a woman the way I do for Caroline. I will be with her for as long as she will have me."

Stefan nodded and threw back the rest of his drink before saying, "Talk to her Klaus, let her know these things."

Klaus simply nodded as Stefan walked out of the room and his thought drifted to the beautiful blonde that had captivated his heart.

**AN: Thanks to everyone that has favorited, followed, read, and especially to those of you who have reviewed. You are all great.**

**I do love knowing what you think, so don't be afraid to let me know, whether you love it or hate it.**

**I am still looking for anyone who can make me a cover art for this story (and my other one A Fresh Start) so if anyone is willing, or know someone who does them on request, please let me know. I can also be reached on tumblr at psychvamp25**

**Until next time :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Daring to Dream

**Chapter 4 – Daring to Dream**

Caroline glanced at the clock as she slipped back into her clothes, after her emotional talks with Stefan, Bonnie, and Rebekah, she had decided she needed a shower to help her feel better. She'd taken her time getting dressed trying to delay her return to the group, half were mad at her and the other half didn't know what she was going to do. All she knew for certain was that Klaus, Stefan, and oddly Rebekah were on her side, and that gave her some reason to hope. She has just finished reapplying her makeup when there was a quick knock on the door before it opened.

"Caroline, I need to talk you." Katherine said, stopping at the window to overlook the city.

Caroline walked over and asked, "Are you having second thoughts? Could you not find a body?"

Katherine sighed and turned to look at the blonde, "We found a body I think will be suitable enough. She already looks like a little like me, same hair, similar bone structure, and a good physical appearance. What I worry about is…" She paused before saying, "What if she…the girl's whose body I am going to take over, is still in there and she fights me like Elena did? Damon and Bonnie won't hesitate to kill me for a second if they even suspect it."

"And then Elijah would kill them." Caroline commented, and she sighed, "You're right, that is something to be concerned about. But isn't that why we said we'd pick someone that the doctor's had diagnosed as brain dead?"

"And if the brain remains dead even once I have occupied the body? I don't want to have all this hope just to drift away into nothing." Katherine admitted and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Caroline sat down next to her, "Have you told Elijah about your fears?"

Katherine shook her head and said, "I don't want to worry him with it."

"You should though, he loves you and he will probably have some better answer than I will." Caroline told the woman next to her with a laugh, "I for one am going to have faith that this will work out the way we want, with you safely in your new body and Elena getting back full control of hers."

"Why are helping me so much?" Katherine asked, still curious as to how the blonde's mind worked.

Caroline shrugged and said, "Everyone deserves another chance, even you."

Katherine nodded as she got up from the bed, and walked toward the door, just before she opened it she turned and said, "If everything ends up working out, you and could actually be sisters one day. I don't think anyone would have ever seen that coming."

Caroline was speechless as Katherine closed the door, and for a moment she could see all of that coming to pass. A table with six people sitting around it, her and Klaus, Katherine and Elijah, and Rebekah with whomever she chose. In her head it was a beautiful picture, but she feared that it would forever be a daydream.

* * *

Rebekah wasn't sure how the evenings activities were going to play out and that was making her on edge. She wandered into the kitchen to grab a bag of blood, though everyone in the house fed from the vein, they kept bags around for snacks and emergencies. She stopped dead in the doorway, Marcel was leaning against the countertop a glass in hand, and she could tell he had the same idea.

"Are you going to just stand there or come in?" He asked, and turned his head to look at her.

Rebekah steeled herself and walked with confidence into the room, "I was just a feeling a little thirsty." She ignored his closeness as she opened the fridge and took out the bag.

Marcel was holding out a mug for her, "Are you concerned with this whole venture as well?"

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him, "Why are you concerned?"

"If this goes poorly then we will have a small battle within our home. I knew Damon in the 40's and if he is anything like he was then, I don't see him taking any harm to this Elena, kindly. I also don't see it ending well if this spell goes wrong and Elijah loses Katherine. Caroline seems to keeping Klaus in a mood I have never experienced before and I don't want her to leave, which is a possibility with either outcome. So anyway you look at it there are problems." He answered her honestly and downed the rest of what was in his glass, "If I didn't think I needed to keep a clear head this glass would be filled with something stronger than blood."

"Why do you always think my brothers need to be happy?" Rebekah asked, it had been something she had wondered off and on over the last few centuries.

Marcel carefully set the glass down before he turned to face her fully and said, "I have always hoped that if they are finally happy, they will let you be happy with too."

"And you think my happiness is with you." Rebekah clarified, she didn't voice it as a question, but he answered it like one.

"My entire life I have known that happiness could only be found with you." He answered, his brown eyes locking on her blue ones before he took a few steps back and before he turned away he said, "The question really is, what do you think is your happiness?"

Rebekah didn't know how the answer so she took a sip of her blood as she watched him walk away. She was so focused on her own thoughts that she didn't even the heartbeat of her companion until he was a few feet from her. Rebekah looked up quickly and gave the man standing in front of her a smile, "Why aren't you with the others?"

"I got hungry." Matt answered with a smile of his own and then asked, "Are you alright?"

Rebekah nodded, "Of course I am, I have nothing to be worried about."  
Matt tilted his head and just looked at her, not feeling the need to express his opinion with words.

Rebekah sighed, and set down her still half full cup, "I am worried about my family. About what will happen if everything fails, but more about what will happen if it doesn't." She walked over and sat down at a small table set up in the kitchen, and Matt took the only other chair, "I know Katherine will stay and that Klaus has promised to pardon her for all her past….actions, and that will cheer Elijah up, for which I am glad."

She paused, and Matt said, "But?"

"But," She sighed, "I am worried the most about Klaus. I tried to convince stay, but there is no telling how well that played, or how much influence Elena, Stefan, or you will have on her decision."

Matt grabbed her hand, and in a quiet voice said, "If Caroline wants to stay here then I will do nothing to stop her. I broke up with Caroline after I found out she was vampire because I wasn't sure how to handle how much she had changed. It took me awhile to figure out that Caroline becoming a vampire was the best thing to ever happen to her. I have no doubt that if she chooses to be with Klaus that she would excel at that as well. It is Caroline's choice in the end, and if she needs me too, I will support whatever she decides."

Rebekah smiled at him, "You really are a wonderful person Matt."

"I would support you in the same way." He told her and added, "I never want to be a vampire Rebekah. It might work for Caroline, Stefan, Elena, and all the rest but it won't work for me."

"I know that, I have never been under any other expectation." Rebekah assured him, giving him a confused look, "Why would you feel the need to say it?"

Matt looked around the room, "I overheard the end of your conversation with Marcel. I just don't want to be the reason you aren't pursuing a life with him."

Rebekah laughed, and shook her head, "Marcel and I have a lot history, it isn't just as easy as just telling him I want to be with him."

"Why not?" Matt asked, truly trying to help make sense of her answer.

"The history I just mentioned. He has chosen wrong so many times, how I can expect him to put me first if he has failed me before?" Rebekah explained, and could feel the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Did you ever think Klaus could fall in love?" He asked her simply, and gave her an understanding smile as he squeezed her hand, "If he can change, why can't Marcel?"

* * *

Everything was set, all that needed to be done now was the spell, and then everyone would know how things were going to change. There was just one thing Klaus was unsure about, and that was whether or not his future would involve Caroline.

He could hear Katherine leaving his room, and waited until she was down the hall before turning the corner. He needed to know who this was going to turn out before they performed the spell, he couldn't wait in suspense any longer. He gave a small knock on the door before he opened it.

Caroline was sitting on the bed, her eyes unfocused.

"The spell is ready, Bonnie just wants to wait until midnight. I think for more superstitious purposes than necessity." He informed her and took a deep breath before he asked, "What are you planning to do once Elena has control once again?"

"I haven't decided yet." Caroline answered and locked eyes with him, "Do you want me to stay?"

"I want you to stay forever. I remember all of those promises I have had made to you over the time we have known each other, and I plan to keep every single one. Nothing has changed Caroline, everything is up to you." Klaus told her as he knelt down in front of her and he took her hands from their resting place on her lap, "Do you want to stay?"

Caroline nodded, "I do want to stay with you."

"But." Klaus said, after her pause.

"I don't know if I am ready to leave behind my family and my friends." She continued, having to look away from him as she said it.

"Why would you have to? I would never ask you to abandon your family, or your friends." Klaus informed her, reaching up his hand to tilt her chin to look at him, "You can a life with both me and them in it."

"Of all my friends, only Stefan even sort of approves of our relationship. I don't even know how my mother would react to this." Caroline said, her voice becoming increasingly panicked.

"Caroline, love, deep breaths." He replied and waited until she was back to her normal rate before adding, "I am not expert on this sort thing. My only friends in life betrayed me and I locked my family in boxes when they disappointed me, but you could possibly learn from of my actions. Don't let them control your actions, only you have the power to make yourself happy. It took me a thousand years to learn that, and all of because of you. I will wait for you to be ready. Whether that requires giving you the time to gain your friends' acceptance or to realize you don't need it, either way, I am not going anywhere."

Caroline looked at him with a look that displayed all of her confusion, "Are you sure you are Niklaus Mikaelson? The man that spent one thousand years with one goal, and going to all and every length to achieve it no matter who got hurt in the process?"

Klaus smiled at her, "I am still that man and around everyone else, especially my enemies, I will be, but you bring out a side that I thought I had lost. That is the side that Rebekah and Elijah have spent centuries of their lives trying to discover." He fanned his hand out to cup her cheek, "I don't want to lose you, and so I will wait, however long it takes."

Caroline smiled at him, and she hoped it displayed the words she couldn't yet say. The man on his knees in front of her and given her everything she had ever wanted from a man. He was putting her needs first, he wanted her before he ever wanted one of her friends, at least romantically, and he loved her, even he didn't say those words, she knew and had for awhile.

Klaus leaned up and gave her a firm kiss. It wasn't hard and forceful or soft and timid, it was loving, and Caroline thought it was the best kiss of her life.

* * *

Katherine was nervous as she moved Elena's body onto the table, and glanced to her right to see her new body still laying on the cot about twenty feet away. Elijah squeezed her left hand, causing her head to turn.

He leaned down and whispered, "Do not be so nervous, we have this as well planned as we could. I know you aren't sure of the future, but this will work, and we will have another chance at a life together."

The doppelganger turned her head back to her new body, and asked, "Are you alright with this choice?"

"It doesn't matter what I think, it is your opinion that truly matters." Elijah answered, and gave her a reassuring smile, even though she was looking away.

"It does matter. I know you currently find me attractive, but I am in my awesome doppelganger body. That is not what this new body will be. Physical attraction is a part of every relationship, maybe not the biggest thing but it does matter." Katherine explained to him, her nerves finally breaking through to the surface.

"Katerina." Elijah said, and waited for her to look at him before he continued, "Yes, you are beautiful, but that isn't what I find to be your best quality. Your mind is what I fell in love with. Do you remember that day when we sat and talked about love?" He asked, and she nodded. He smiled and said, "In that moment, I knew I could love you and that on some level I already did. Having you reside in a different wrapping won't change any of that."

Katherine smiled at him as he wiped away a stray tear, "I love you Elijah."

"As I love you Katerina." Elijah replied and placed a chaste kiss to her lips. He pulled away, "I am going to collect the others, everyone should be ready to begin by now."

"Okay." Katherine answered and turned so she was looking up at the ceiling. She heard some footsteps enter the room and turned to look, she found Damon smirking at her, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted one last chance to torture you before the end." He answered as he slowly walked closer to her.

Katherine huffed in annoyance, "You may not be smart, but you aren't that stupid. Elijah would kill you in seconds if you tried anything."

His smirk grew larger, "Oh, I wasn't going to do anything to this body." He walked past her and over to her soon-to-be body, and ran the Traveler's knife up along the left arm.

Katherine's eyes grew wide and she sat up, "Damon, don't you touch my new body."

"I was going to do much more than simply touch it." He answered her and raised the knife up and plunged in toward the chest.

Katherine wasn't fast enough to stop the blade, but luckily she wasn't the only vampire in the room. A dark hand shot out of the shadows and stalled the blade.

Damon groaned and said, "Why must you always be in the way?"

Marcel ripped the knife away from Damon before answering, "I might not be the person in charge in New Orleans anymore, but I still have more power than you Damon. You are in my house, you will follow my rules. Let go of your silly vendetta against Katherine, a woman I remember you talking about with a great amount of love and affection, and let the ceremony go on undisturbed. I will be keep ahold of this," He held up the knife, "Just to ensure you play along."

Damon knew he was out gunned in this situation, Marcel was older than he and Katherine was there for back up. "Fine, this probably won't work anyway." He said and stomped over to the far side of the room where he sat down in a chair.

"Thank you Marcel." Katherine told her savior and moved to lay back down.

"I hope, for everyone's sake, that Damon is wrong." He replied and tucked the knife under his shirt as all the others started to fill the room.

Katherine returned to her place on her back and got lost in her thoughts.

Davina stood at Katherine's head, "If you are ready, so are we." The young girl offered with a smile.

Katherine nodded and took a deep breath before saying, "Yes, let's do this."

Davina looked over to Sophie and together they started to chant. Katherine could feel something start to tickle throughout her body. She quickly looked at Elijah, who gave her a comforting smile before she closed her eyes, and surrendered to the pull of the magic.

**AN: I am so, so sorry for the time it took for me to update this story. I have been very, very busy.**

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I can't promise when the next chapter will arrive (it will not be this long of a wait though), but I can promise it will be a good one. I know a lot of you have been wondering about Elena's opinion, and you will get it.**

**Don't be afraid to let me know your thoughts, whether you loved it or hated it. Also, if there is any character conversation you would love to see that I hadn't given you, feel free to let me know and I will do my best to include it.**

**Also, a great shout out to MyNeens for creating the awesome new cover for this story, you are amazing!** (I still need one for my story A Fresh Start, if anyone is willing).

**Have a great Easter weekend everyone :)**


End file.
